Wrong Side
by lostdreams1
Summary: AUInuyasha Kaiyou is put on the case of protecting Kagome Higurashi from an offspring of Naraku's. What will happen when he falls in love with his 'objective' and finds things are not always as they seem?
1. Characters

Wrong Side  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or some of the other names I may have used to create this Fan Fiction. I am not making any money off this story, but merely writing for the sake of writing. Please don't sue me, as I am a poor college student and don't have any money ^_^  
  
Synopsis: Inuyasha Kaiyou is an assassin for the Anten Corporation, a now business that is dedicated to keeping Naraku from ever returning to the world. Inuyasha is put on the case of protecting Kagome Higurashi from an offspring of Naraku's. What will happen when Inuyasha falls in love with his 'objective' and learns that everything is not always what it seems?  
  
lostdreams: Hey everyone.this is the first fanfic I've published. It will be an Inuyasha/Kagome romance. It is rated R for language.but that could change depending on how daring I get. I hope everyone likes this and please review it! I want to know what everyone thinks!  
  
-@--@-  
  
The grungy alleyway appeared deserted, until the shadow a dark figure emerged. It was an older man, his frightened eyes scanned the alley. Satisfied that no one was there, he began exploring his wounds.  
  
"Foolish lad," he thought aloud, as he came across a large painful cut. "It's a shame he doesn't know what he's doing." The man appeared to relax a little as he began moving towards the street. He froze at the sound of the fire escape creaking. Looking up, he scanned the sky for some signs of movement. He was still looking when a heavy blow struck him from behind. Landing face first on the ground, the man quickly flipped over to face his attacker, but his voice caught in his throat at the sight of him.  
  
"You should have known that this would be your fate." A man with long silver hair and golden eyes stared emotionlessly at his victim. "That's the problem with you fucking demons.you never think ahead." He raised his sword.  
  
"N-n-no p-please! Inu-yasha.I beg y." The man's words were cut short as Inuyasha brought the sword down.  
  
"Filthy scum." He stared at the corpse for a moment before sheathing his sword and walking away. He brushed the dust and grime off of his floor length black duster, before readjusting the sheathed sword so it was completely hidden by the cloak. He didn't need any gawking people calling the cops on him.  
  
"You've completed this assignment in most excellent time Inuyasha." A tiny voice appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Thanks Una." Inuyasha looked at the shimmering blue pixie that had appeared by him and gave a slight smile. "This was an easy one." He stretched his arms above his head. His whole body felt stiff from all the nights he had been trailing his assignment. "Now it's time to take a nice rest." He gave a soft sigh.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha. I will return to headquarters and tell Mr. Tamano of your success."  
  
"Alright. See you later." Inuyasha was already on the busy New York street trying to hail a cab.  
  
"Where will you go?" Una asked. Only one place popped into Inuyasha's head. He had been on constant missions for almost eight months straight. His entire body ached for relaxation.  
  
"Home Una, I'm going home." He said huskily, as a cab pulled up. The pixie only stared at him.  
  
"Where to Mister?" The cab driver called as Inuyasha climbed in the musty backseat.  
  
"The nearest airport." Inuyasha replied, before turning back to the pixie. " You'll know where to find me." he whispered to the tiny light.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oi there, who are ya talkin to?" The driver interrupted. Inuyasha scowled at him.  
  
"Does it look like there is anyone here for me to talk to?" Inuyasha grumbled. He really couldn't stand how completely ignorant people had become.  
  
"N-no Sir." The cab driver was surprised at his customer's apparent anger.  
  
"Are we going to sit here all day, or do you want to earn your living?" Inuyasha asked abruptly, annoyance flashing in his eyes. The cab driver gulped and turned back around.  
  
"Sorry sir," the driver apologized.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed as the cab pulled into the heavy traffic. As the noisy city bustled around, Inuyasha couldn't help snickering at the people. They have no idea.his mind whispered. They are completely oblivious. The thought amused him.  
  
People had stopped believing in demons. Their worlds were safe and evil free. How little did they know that demons walked among them every all the time. Inuyasha smirked again. The cab driver was a perfect example. Even though Una had been right there, he couldn't see her. Magic and demons didn't exist in his world, therefore he was blind in every aspect of the demon world. He sighed as he positioned himself more comfortably against the worn leather seat of the old cab.  
  
There were a few humans who could see him for what he was. They could see the claws, fangs and ears. They knew he wasn't (gulp) human. Though it not like they'd ever say anything. Nope, their tiny minds would convince themselves that they were dreaming, and they would continue about their lives as though nothing had happened.  
  
He wasn't complaining.no, not at all. This made his job so much easier. He didn't have to find irritating spells that would hide his true identity. Nope, all anyone would see of him was a very handsome young man, in his late teens/early twenties, with long silver hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha laughed to himself again. If only they knew.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Mr. Tamano?" Una called into the dark office of Onigumo Tamano, the head of the Anten Corporation. She fluttered nervously, waiting for some sort of reply.  
  
"Who is there?" A harsh voice cut through the dark silence. The lights blared on. Una squeaked and almost fell from the air. Onigumo turned his cold eyes on the fairy in a contemptuous glare.  
  
"Only me sir! Mr. Tamano, just Una." The frightened fairy trembled.  
  
"I trust that wasting my time was not the purpose of your visit," he said coolly. Una gave a little squeak, but quickly righted herself.  
  
"Of c-course not s-sir! I bring the new that Inuyasha has successfully completed his latest assignment. He is now returning home." She gained a little composure with her news. Onigumo just stared at the pixie for a moment, no emotion on his face.  
  
"Then Patal is dead?" he questioned finally. "Yes Mr. Tamano," Una confirmed.  
  
"Excellent. I knew Inuyasha would take care of this business quickly." Onigumo gave a sadistic chuckle. It sent shivers down Una's spine. "You say he is on his way home now?"  
  
"Yes sir, he was heading to the airport when I left him," Una related.  
  
"Good. Now return to him and tell him I will be in touch shortly." Onigumo returned to his desk and began writing a note. Una gave a short nod, but lingered longer than her welcome.  
  
"Una." Onigumo's voice came again, sounding harsher than before. "You may leave now."  
  
"Of course Mr. Tamano," Una nodded rapidly and evaporated from sight. Onigumo sighed and moved to the window, which over looked the greater part of Tokyo.  
  
Soon everything will be in place. Only one more piece left to find, and then my legacy will be secure, he thought to himself as he watched the people scurrying from place to place on the busy streets below. He marched over to his desk and jammed his finger down on the intercom.  
  
"Suki?" He called impatiently. After a moment, he pressed the button again. "Suki!" He called more insistently. Where the hell was that stupid girl? He was about to call her again, when a beautiful blonde woman stepped into his office. Her face was flushed and her hair was a little disheveled.  
  
"What's going on Sami?" Onigumo asked angrily. "Where is Suki?" The woman stood a moment longer, holding up her hand asking for patience.  
  
"We've found the jewel sir," she finally gasped. She had run all the way from the basement to tell him the news. Onigumo's jaw dropped  
  
"Are you certain?" he asked dangerously as he approached Sami. Sami didn't flinch as he came to a stop five inches in front of her.  
  
"Suki is rechecking the information, but we are almost positive," Sami stated as Suki entered the office.  
  
"It is confirmed," She said breathlessly, handing Onigumo a file. "This is the jewel." Onigumo took the file from Suki, and read the name aloud.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome."  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome's mind slowly focused on her name. An urgent sounding voice was calling to her. She opened her eyes slowly, at first only seeing white. Closing her eyes again, she struggled to sit up. Soft hands pushed her back down. "Don't move Kagome, the doctor's not back yet." The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked in a groggy voice. Opening her eyes again she saw the face of her best friend Sango peering over her. After another minute or so, she noticed that Sango was still in her wedding dress. Oh no! The wedding! What happened? Questions flashed through Kagome's mind as she tried to sit up again, this time succeeding. "What happened?" she asked. Sango bit her lip as she looked at Kagome. Kagome only stared harder at her.memories slowly flooding her mind. She suddenly looked at Sango with tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Sango! I ruined you're big day! I'm so sorry!" Kagome sobbed. "You should be on your honeymoon, not here with me!" Sango looked shocked at Kagome's lament.  
  
"You saved my life Kagome! I wouldn't be able to be here for you if it wasn't for you! Don't you remember? You were hit by a car Kagome," Sango said gently. At these words a scene suddenly passed through Kagome's head. A car had come careening down the street, and Sango hadn't seen it. Kagome remembered pushing Sango out of the way as the car hit her instead. Kagome groaned as her head began to pound. Sango put an arm gently around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Then how." Kagome began to ask, but was interrupted as the doctor walked in the room followed closely by Miroku. The doctor looked amazed that Kagome was awake.  
  
"Well, well, well, how's my little miracle patient?" he asked brightly as he slowly picked up on of her arms and began bending it.  
  
"Miracle?" Kagome asked as she unconsciously pulled her arm away.  
  
"Yes my dear, miracle. As in it's a miracle you're alive, and not just that, you have sustained almost no injuries from the occurrence save a few minor bruises." The doctor gave Kagome a look. "You are one very lucky girl. I've never seen a patient survive a blow like that, let alone walk away from it." Kagome became very aware of several pair of eyes staring at her. She blushed and looked down as the doctor continued his general synopsis.  
  
An hour later, Kagome walked out of the hospital with Sango and Miroku. The doctor had been keen on having her spend the night, but Kagome refused. As they reached the still decorated limo, Miroku and Sango invited Kagome to let them take her home, but she adamantly refused.  
  
"I've held you too up for far too long. Don't worry about me.I'll be fine. I promise." She gave the newly weds a serene smile and shut the door before either of them could argue with her. She waved as the limo pulled away "Just Married" still plastered all over it. Kagome continued waving until the limo disappeared. She then hailed a cab for herself.  
  
What a day. Her mind was reeling with the past twenty four's events. It was so strange. Thinking about it now, Kagome could remember the way her body had seized up for impact, how it felt as though she had floated through the air, how she had landed hard, but on some sort of soft surface, not pavement. She was also seeing things now, though she had neglected to tell anyone. As she looked out her window she saw some of the strangest people. A few looked like they had tails, others had menacing claws. Of course there were normal looking people around too, but every once in a while a strange feature would catch her eye. She sighed and fell against the seat. Her body felt a little stiff. Glancing out the window she saw a little boy with a large fluffy tail. She quickly shook her head and glanced at her hands. What's happened to me?  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Well this is the first chapter.please please please tell me what you think! I'll try and update regularly, but if no one seems to like it I'll just remove it. Enjoy! ^_^ 


	2. New Assignment

Wrong Side, Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company is in no way shape or form mine. I'm not making any money off this. I do however own Reiana and please don't steal her.  
  
lostdreams: Okay, here's the second installment. Fast huh? Actually I have probably up to the first four chapters done already and half of the fifth, but I didn't want to post them all at once. Hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing please!!!!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha stepped off the plane and into the Tokyo airport. It had been so long since he had seen his native land that he scarcely recognized it. An incessant ringing told him that his boss knew he was back in town.  
  
"Hello," Inuyasha answered the cell phone grudgingly. Una had told him that Onigumo would be in touch.  
  
"Well done Inuyasha," a cold voice murmured. "Una has told me of your success in destroying Patal."  
  
"It wasn't that hard boss." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Of course not. I didn't think you'd have any trouble with this," Onigumo hesitated a moment before continuing. "There is a board meeting tomorrow morning, can I trust you'll be there?" Inuyasha gave an inward groan. He hated the business part of his work. He could be the quiet assassin, but the CEO life bored him.  
  
"What does it entail?" Inuyasha asked finally. If it was just about some corporate schpeel he didn't want any part of it. That's what his secretary was for.  
  
"We will be discussing the effects of a take-over the corporation is contemplating."  
  
"Kikyo can take care of that for me," Inuyasha said, trying to keep the happiness out of his voice. He was glad there wasn't another case waiting for him. He had been hoping for some time off.  
  
"Be that as it may, I would prefer that you came instead. There will be a lot of important people at the meeting and I don't want them to think that the heads of my company are lazy bums!" Onigumo had tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but it was hard. Controlling Inuyasha had always been difficult.  
  
"Alright, Alright." Inuyasha grumbled. "I'll be there." He really wasn't in the mood to piss Onigumo off.  
  
"Excellent, be here by 8:30 am sharp. The meeting starts at nine." Inuyasha groaned again.  
  
"Yes sir." Inuyasha hung up the phone. Man, I need a vacation, Inuyasha thought sulkily as he collected his baggage and hailed a cab to take him back to his apartment. On the way they passed the huge office building that belonged to the Anten Corporation. It was a world leader in microchip technology. At least that was it's front. The Anten Corporation was actually more a secret society. It had been formed after the defeat of Naraku, a particularly wicked sort of demon. Inuyasha himself had only been a child under the reign of Naraku. All he could remember was the fear the name alone inflicted. Luckily a band of demons and humans had joined together to stop Naraku; his own father being one of them. A flash of pain rose in Inuyasha's chest. He sighed.sometimes thinking just wasn't worth the effort.  
  
-@--@-  
  
A sharp buzzing awoke Inuyasha early the next morning. He reached blindly for his alarm clock. Unable to reach it he pulled the pillow off his head and looked groggily at the clock.  
  
Seven am. His mind reeled. Why am I awake at seven am? He threw the clock at the wall, perhaps a little harder than he meant to, as it smashed into a million pieces.  
  
"Whoops," he mumbled as he pulled the pillow back over his head. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he felt a tug on his hair. Growling softly, he swung his hand back at whatever was pulling his hair.  
  
"Get up Inuyasha!" At tiny light had crept under his pillow, blinding him temporarily.  
  
"Aaahh!" Inuyasha yelled as his hand latched on to the pixie. "Una!" Inuyasha finally realized what had happened.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but I had to wake you. You mustn't be late for the meeting today! Mr. Tamano would be furious!" The pixie trembled as she pulled herself from Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha only looked at her a moment. He had forgotten about the meeting. He glanced at where his clock should have been, looked at the remnants of it on the floor, and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Una, you're a life saver and if you were bigger I would kiss you!" Inuyasha muttered as he clambered out of bed and into the shower.  
  
"Why are you letting my size stop you?" she called after him, but he was already gone. "Hanyous." Una sighed as she disappeared.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"And if you'll look to this chart, you'll see how the coming merger will affect our revenues." Onigumo droned on. Inuyasha had to give him credit though. There were a lot of big names there and all of his fellow colleagues had shown up as well. Inuyasha twiddled a pencil in his fingers, the numbers were so boring to him, it was hard not to fall asleep on the table right there.  
  
"Mr. Tamano?" Suki suddenly appeared at the doorway. Onigumo looked very angry by her intrusion, but kept his cool around the board members.  
  
"What is it Suki?" he asked through clenched teeth. Suki looked a little apprehensive for a moment catching the glances of all the people in the meeting. "Couldn't it wait until a more convenient time? We are discussing the future of two giant corporations right now. Trifle matters can be dealt with later." He gave Suki a very pointed look, but she just stared back at him.  
  
"It is a matter of great importance sir. Concerning a certain jewel," Suki trailed off. Inuyasha could tell that she was reluctant to tell him anything further in the presence of the company owners. Onigumo's eyes widened at her words. He hastily excused himself and followed Suki into the hall. Everyone could see the conversation take place through the windows. Clearly Onigumo got some bad news because he was to the point of yelling. Suki was apparently trying to calm him down. After a few minutes he composed himself and returned to the meeting.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, but a matter of great importance has arisen and unfortunately it cannot be overlooked at this time. I feel it necessary to reschedule this meeting for a later date. If you all will consult with Suki there, she will help you decide a good time to reconvene." Onigumo handled the big wigs professionally and quickly. "I must ask all of my employees to remain present, as the matter does concern a number of them." Within minutes the meeting had emptied out save the seven heads of the Anten Corporation. Making sure that the door was closed and no one was listening in, Onigumo returned to the front of room.  
  
"What's the matter old man?" Sesshomaru asked lazily. Inuyasha glanced around the table. Yura and Ryoko looked more interested in their fingernails than Onigumo's new problem. Koga was hitting on Kagura who was trying to talk to Kanna who was ignoring everyone. Inuyasha gave a sideways glance at Sesshomaru who just glared at him contemptuously. Inuyasha sighed and turned his attention to Onigumo.  
  
"Will you all please pay attention. This information is vital to a new case." That caught everyone's attention. Unlike Inuyasha, most of them hadn't had a real job in quite awhile. Onigumo looked pleased at the attention his words captured. He picked up the remote to the projector. Instantly a very pretty girl with blue, storm gray eyes appeared on the screen. Koga whistled. Onigumo shot him a dirty look. "This is Higurashi Kagome. The most vital piece of our mission." He flipped the picture, another shot of Kagome. It was clear that she hadn't known she was being photographed, the scenes were so natural. Inuyasha couldn't help but admire her. Long, raven black hair framed a flawless face. She was a very beautiful girl. "For our purposes she must be kept alive and well." He flipped the picture again, this time bringing up a stunning redheaded woman. Koga's eyes bugged out of his head. This woman had very long dark red hair and deep, bright green eyes. Inuyasha's fists clenched at the sight of her.  
  
"Reiana." He unconsciously said her name. Onigumo nodded at him.  
  
"That's right Inuyasha. Unfortunately she wants to kill little Kagome. Two of you have had previous encounters with her and know she is not a force to be reckoned with." Onigumo caught Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's stares. The brothers both had had encounters with the dangerous beauty. "Our sources say that Reiana is on Kagome's trail. I need one of you to act as a bodyguard to Kagome, for we are sure an encounter with Reiana is inevitable. So, who want's the job?" Everyone except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha raised their hand. Inuyasha had fought Reiana enough, besides he was ready for a break. Koga was waving his hand crazily through the air. Kanna, Kagura, Ryoko and Yura all looked indifferent but still raised their hands. Sesshomaru looked how he (Inuyasha) felt. They both knew what a pain in the ass Reiana could be and neither were all that willing got see her again anytime soon. Onigumo looked disappointed. "Everyone with their hand in the air leave the room!" Koga's face fell.  
  
"W-what?" he asked stupidly. Kanna, Kagura, Ryoko and Yura were already grumbling towards the door.  
  
"I need someone who has dealt with Reiana before to take this case and none of you are qualified. Please leave." Slowly the room emptied, save Onigumo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "I'm disappointed gentlemen. I was hoping one of you would have offered to take this assignment." Onigumo stared hard at the brothers. Not that one would really guess they were brothers, well half brothers. Sure they looked a little alike, but the similarities stopped there. Sesshomaru was an elitist and had an aloof attitude. Inuyasha on the other hand was much more down to earth than his brother, not to mention he had a lot better personality.  
  
"I have no intention of fighting with Reiana anytime soon, or ever again for that matter. The mission is yours Inuyasha." That said, Sesshomaru got up and left the boardroom.  
  
"Now hold on bastard!" Inuyasha stood up to follow Sesshomaru, but Onigumo held him back.  
  
"No, I was planning on him pulling that. I wanted you to take this assignment anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Easy, you've has the most experience with Reiana, which makes you more apt to handle her."  
  
"Sir, I've just come off eight months of missions. I need a break," Inuyasha tried to argue.  
  
"What are you talking about? This will be a break. You'll be going to college!" Onigumo sounded absolutely ecstatic by the idea. Inuyasha could only gape at him. "Kagome is starting at Miko University in a week and you'll be joining her class." Onigumo had a triumphant smile on his face. Inuyasha gave a little groan. "Oh it's not so bad. With luck you'll kill Reiana. Gods know we can't keep having her interfere."  
  
"How long?" Inuyasha asked defeatedly.  
  
"As long as it takes."  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome swatted at a loose strand of hair. Figures. The hottest day of the year is the day we have to move in, she thought as she glared at the relentless sun.  
  
"Geeze Sango.did you pack your whole house?" Kagome groaned as she picked up yet another heavy box.  
  
"Oh hush!" Kagome's best friend barked. "I didn't want to drive three hours to get one little thing I may have forgotten." Sango too grabbed another box and began heading back toward the family dorms.  
  
"Where's your useless husband?" Kagome joked. She of course was referring to Miroku. It was still hard to believe that her two best friends were married at such a young age. It's not like everyone didn't know it was going to happen. Sango and Miroku had been dating since they were old enough to know what dating was. After graduation they had decided they just didn't want to wait anymore. Kagome smiled as she remembered the beautiful ceremony. Unfortunately the memory of the accident came with it. Pushing all thoughts out of her head, she followed Sango.  
  
"He's trying to put the entertainment center together," Sango laughed.  
  
"Well that'll keep him busy. Ah!" Kagome tripped on a crack in the pavement and the heavy box threw her off balance. She braced herself for an impact that never came. Instead a strong arm slunk around her waist and another braced the box.  
  
"Walk much?" a cool voice asked. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into the face of her savior. He was a god. Bright golden eyes met hers. His long white hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Kagome could easily tell why he had been able to catch her so effectively. In the heat he was wearing a very tight white tank top which showed of his lean, muscular build. Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Remaining speechless she looked him over again. This time she noticed two adorable dog-ears on the top of his head.  
  
Dog-ears?!? The sight of the ears brought Kagome back to reality. She blushed as she realized the stranger's arm was still around her waist.  
  
"Thanks," she finally mumbled, flashing him a grateful smile as she pulled away from him. Why do I see doggy ears? she thought furiously. In reality Kagome had been seeing 'mutant' people since the night of her accident.  
  
"Need help?" he asked. Though he was being friendly, it almost seemed strained. Like he really didn't want to be there, but something/someone was forcing him. Not wanting to burden this gorgeous stranger, she politely refused.  
  
"No, thanks anyway.I'm Kagome by the way." Kagome pulled the box back from the white-haired stranger.  
  
"Inuyasha," he replied. "Are you sure you're alright?" His tone made it evident that he didn't think Kagome could handle herself or the box.  
  
"I'm fine.thanks again." This guy was starting to irk her.  
  
"Whatever you say." He shrugged and walked away. Kagome stood still for a moment, positively fuming at the previous events. Who cares if he's a god? He's a total prick!  
  
"Wow! He's so fine!" Kagome snapped to attention and looked at Sango.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome shook her head and looked stupidly at Sango. Sango only grinned at her. "What?" Kagome asked, becoming paranoid. Sango kept grinning and placed an arm over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, as soon as we get Miroku and my stuff in, we'll start on yours," Sango offered. Kagome nodded and cast a last glance after Inuyasha.  
  
Too bad, she thought sullenly. He is really good looking. And he has such beautiful eyes. And the cutest ears. And a great body Kagome stopped her thoughts with a start. What am I thinking? He's a jerk! Despite her resolution, she couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips, or the hope that she would run into him again.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: There ya go, things are starting to fall in place a little better now. I hope you all enjoyed this. If all goes well and I get lots of reviews I'll post the next chapter in about a day or something. I was just too excited to wait much longer for the second, besides it is important! Please review!! 


	3. To be or Not To be a jerk?

Wrong Side, Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to put one of these on top of every chapter or does the one from the first count for all? Oh well, here goes. I don't not own Inuyasha or friends in anyway shape or form. There, happy now?  
  
lostdreams: Okay, here it is chapter 3. This is the last chapter I had completely done (4, 5, and maybe 6 are written, but that doesn't do me a whole lot of good if I want to upload them.) I'd like to thank the people that have been reviewing, and I want you all to know I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger! Well not as bad of one that I had originally planned. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Why couldn't you have been in all my classes?" Kagome whined to Sango.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. It was either you or Miroku." both girls glanced at Miroku, who chose this moments to drop (accidentally) all of his new books. "It's not that I like him more, I just think he needs more help." Sango grimaced. Kagome couldn't stop her chuckle.  
  
"Yea, you're probably right." Both girls grinned and began helping Miroku gather his things.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"So that's her?" Una stared at Kagome.  
  
"Yep. That's my new target." Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, trying to hide that he was talking with someone.  
  
"Objective," Una corrected. "You aren't going to kill her, that makes her an objective, not a target."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha shrugged indifferently. "Any idea why she's so special?"  
  
"None yet. They are sure keeping the lockdown on this case. I can't get anything on her." Una sounded frustrated.  
  
"Do what you can." Inuyasha stalked off following Kagome and her friends.  
  
-@--@-  
  
There he is! Oh he's still hot! Kagome caught a glimpse of Inuyasha standing against a wall not far from them. If only he wasn't such a jerk. Kagome sighed and glanced at him again. What's that? She saw a tiny blue light hovering near Inuyasha's head. He didn't seem aware it was there. Must be more of my 'visions'. Maybe I should see a doctor or something.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome snapped back to attention, turning guiltily to her friends. Sango craned her neck to see what had caught Kagome's gaze so effectively and smirked when she saw Inuyasha. "Never mind.Kagome's just staring at her latest crush." Sango told Miroku in a girly voice. Kagome's face turned a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"He's not my crush!" she stated dangerously. "I don't even like him." Sango nodded giving her a knowing grin.  
  
"Of course you don't, that's why you undress him with your eyes every time you see him. Not that I blame you, he is very good looking!" Sango elbowed Kagome.  
  
"Do you too Sango?" Miroku cut in nervously. He didn't like the sound of hearing his wife talk about other men and undressing in the same context.  
  
"Of course not honey face.you know you're the only one for me." Sango went lovey-dovey for a moment, before turning back to Kagome. "So are you going to go talk to him?"  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome stared at Sango. "Why would I want to do that? He's a total jerk!" Kagome straightened her backpack and stormed out of the student center.  
  
"She's got it bad doesn't she?" Miroku asked quietly as he and Sango fell in step behind Kagome.  
  
"Oh yea." Sango said with a grin.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Now for all you freshmen. This will not be a high school run on. You'll be expected to." Ms Jiri droned one.  
  
Man! Kagome thought. This might be a little tougher than I thought. She groaned inwardly. Suddenly the door flew open, disrupting Ms Jiri's lecture. The white-haired, dog-eared Inuyasha stood in the doorway. Ms Jiri did not look pleased.  
  
"Please take a seat Mr.." Ms Jiri looked over her class list.  
  
"Kaiyou," he finished for her. "Kaiyou, Inuyasha." He looked in Kagome's direction causing her to look away quickly.  
  
Was I just staring at him?!? A slow blush crept on to her cheeks.  
  
"Right Mr. Kaiyou.please take a seat." Ms Jiri was clearly upset at being interrupted.  
  
"Sure thing teach." Inuyasha flashed a cocky smile at Kagome and plunked down in the empty seat right next to her. Kagome blushed a little harder, but tried to concentrate back on Ms Jiri's lecture.  
  
"Show off." she muttered under her breath, as she returned to her note taking.  
  
"It was all for you sweetheart." Inuyasha's cocky reply came. Kagome started. She didn't think that she had said that loud enough for anyone to hear, but apparently she was wrong. She looked hard at Inuyasha who was absorbed in taking notes. Scowling, she to returned to her work.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"He's in every single one of my classes! He generally he sits like right behind me, but in two of them he sits right next to me!" Kagome huffed to Sango as the two walked back to the dorms. Miroku had to go to the administration building and told the girls to go on without him.  
  
"Oh.maybe he likes you!" Sango guessed. She was still trying to figure out why Kagome had a problem with this. Inuyasha was a god!  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome growled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.  
  
"What? What's wrong with that? You can't tell me he's not cute."  
  
"That's not the point!" Kagome growled. "He's a jerk and a show off," Kagome began rattling off all of the things that irked her about Inuyasha.  
  
"And you like him," Sango pressed.  
  
"He has dog ears!" Kagome spluttered, instantly clapping her hand to her mouth. Sango gaped at her a moment before narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Are you still seeing things?" she whispered harshly. Kagome had told her about seeing 'mutant' people, and they had both regarded it as an after effect of the accident.  
  
"No!" Kagome denied, but she caved soon after. "Yea."  
  
"That's it! We're going back to the doctor!" Sango grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her away. Kagome fought back and the two played tug'o'war for awhile. Suddenly Sango grinned wickedly and let go of Kagome's arm. Caught unaware, Kagome fell backwards right into Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't like staying on your feet much do you?" His amber eyes pierced hers. Kagome felt her stomach drop and embarrassment fill her. Giving Sango a death stare, she stood back up.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha walked past the girls and continued on his way. Kagome just stared after him, her heart pounding lightly in her chest. Sango couldn't contain herself any longer.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, You should have seen the look on your face. HAHAHAHA, it was so worth it! HAHAHA!" Sango had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you so bad!" Kagome after Sango, who was yelling for help as they made their way home.  
  
-@--@-  
  
One week later "Remember class.the test will be over chapters one through ten. Be sure to study all your notes," Ms Jiri reminded them all as her students packed up to go.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to be up all night studying!" Kagome complained as she packed up her bag. Inuyasha tossed her a sideways glance. Over the past week the two had been cordial to each other, nothing more.  
  
At least she's stopped calling me a jerk, he thought with a smile. Standing up he shook his head. Why should he care if Kagome thought he was a jerk? He didn't care, nope not even a little. He looked at her again. She looked genuinely worried about the test.  
  
"Do you want to get together and study tonight?" Inuyasha asked, surprising them both. Kagome narrowed her eyes, doubting his sincerity.  
  
"Why?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, we won't study, you can do it all by yourself." That hadn't been the response he was expecting but he shrugged it off like nothing happened. Kagome gaped for a moment; he had been serious.  
  
"No, sorry," she apologized quickly. Inuyasha turned back to her, seeing a smile on her face. "I'd like to study with you, if the offer still stands," There's a lot more than studying that I'd like to do with you. Kagome choked back a gasp at her own thoughts. No! No! No! Dirty Mind! She screeched to herself. Forcing a cordial smile she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure, wanna come down to my room about 5:30? That should give us enough time." He returned her smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll see ya then." Kagome fought to slow her racing heart.  
  
"Later," Inuyasha replied as he sauntered out the door. I better clean things up a bit, he though nervously. WHAT? You're worried about what she might think of your room? Inuyasha thought for a moment before answering his own question. Yea, I guess I kind do.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome walked back up to the student center in a daze. He just asked me to study with him. Me! Aah, I'm going to get to spend a couple hours with him. ALL BY MYSELF! AAAAHHH! Kagome's mind was giddy with excitement. Maybe he won't be a jerk tonight, maybe we'll get along, maybe, Kagome sighed dreamily.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Sango's voice called through. She had noticed the whacked-by-a-hammer-and-enjoying-it look on Kagome's face.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked sheepishly. "Where did what come from?" she continued, feigning innocence. Sango answered by mocking Kagome's sigh.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome huffed indignantly. Sango just studied her friend.  
  
"Inuyasha asked you out didn't he?" Kagome's jaw dropped. Sango was good. Noticing Kagome's reaction, Sango became excited. "I knew it! I knew he liked you! So when, where and what?" Kagome gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"It's nothing like that Sango. We're just getting together to study for Ms. Jiri's test." Kagome explained, almost sad it wasn't something more.  
  
"Studying? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Miroku teased.  
  
"MIROKU! YOU LECH!" Kagome screeched as she smacked him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Yea, honey, don't you know anything? Studying means studying. It's if they start 'working on a project' that we need to get worried." Sango grinned wickedly at Kagome.  
  
"You two are impossible!" Kagome stormed off to her room.  
  
"So you're gonna call me tonight and tell me all about it right?" Sango called to Kagome's retreating back with a laugh. "This is gonna be interesting," she commented turning back to Miroku.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: See now that wasn't so bad now was it? Sorry it was short! *Goes to work on next chapter: Study Date!*  
  
Remember to R&R please!!!! 


	4. Study Date and Then Some

Wrong Side  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belongs to Rumiko Takashi who is a goddess.  
  
lostdreams: Okay Neko-Chan.here it is, now just let Inuyasha go! I worked long and hard to get this chapter ready so just..let him go okay? (Confused? Check the reviews..It'll make sense, I promise) ^_^  
  
Side note: Now don't get mad at me. I gave Hojo a backbone, and he's not necessarily a good guy. He's better than others, but for the sake of this fic he is Inuyasha's rival for Kagome's attention..  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome stood in front of her mirror in yet another outfit. A knock at her door, pulled her momentarily away from her reflection.  
  
"Come in!" she called as she grunted in frustration and pulled the shirt over her head and began rummaging through the closet again.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango peeked her head into her best friend's room. It seriously looked like a tornado had ripped it's way through the unsuspecting room. "What are you doing?" Sango shoved the door open with all her might, pushing a mountain of clothes out of the way.  
  
"How does this look?" Kagome asked suddenly. She was wearing jeans and a tight black tank top. Sango just stared at her. Mistaking her silence for dislike, Kagome tore the shirt of and went rummaging for another.  
  
"What is going on?" Sango asked again. She was looking around the room. Ooo.I'll have to borrow that sometime. Caught up in her own thoughts, she almost missed Kagome's answer.  
  
"I'm going over to Inuyasha's in twenty minutes and I don't have anything to wear!" Kagome sounded panicky.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him?" Sango said casually.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Kagome muttered as she flung clothes aside.  
  
Wow, she needs some serious help. Girly talents don't fail me now! Sango thought as she approached Kagome. Grabbing the anxious girl by the shoulders, Sango sat her down.  
  
"Calm down," she said soothingly. Kagome obediently took a deep breath. "Now leave everything to me." Sango began picking through the remnants of Kagome's wardrobe. Fifteen minutes later, Kagome stood in front of her mirror finally satisfied with her appearance. Sango had done a great job. Her hair was half up with a few tendrils left down to frame her face. She was wearing dark blue jeans that complemented the light blue, bandana design tank top. To top it off, she had white, shimmery eye shadow and sliver eyeliner. It really brought out her features.  
  
"Wow Sango!" Kagome gasped at her appearance. "Thanks so much!" She turned around and hugged her friend, her eyes catching on the clock. "Shoot! I've gotta go! Later!" Kagome turned and practically sprinted from the room. Sango just shook her head and sat down on Kagome's bed.  
  
"3-2-1.." Sango counted down, when Kagome suddenly came back in the room with a sheepish grin on her face. Sango held out her Statistics book, notebook, calculator, and pencil.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome grinned again and left in an even bigger hurry than the first time. Sango laughed to herself and began picking clothes up off the floor. Hmm.I'll have to borrow this, and this, ooo, and that, and this, and this..  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome stood outside of Inuyasha's door poised to knock, but she couldn't make her hand complete the motion. As if on cue, the door opened and Inuyasha stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. It was all Kagome could do to keep from drooling. He was wearing jeans and a button up top without a single button buttoned.  
  
Oh My Gods! How am I supposed to study when he looks like that! Kagome's mind reeled.  
  
Inuyasha recovered first. He had been a bit taken by her appearance as well. The tank top brought out the blue in her eyes, while the makeup enhanced the gray, making her eyes intoxicating pools of color.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to study?" he asked in a teasing voice. Kagome snapped her head to look at him, but only playful fun was in his eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Move.." she said good-naturedly and pushed past him. Inuyasha moved and then shut the door behind her. Kagome looked around the room for a moment. It was surprisingly clean, for a boy's dorm.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked as he motioned towards his large desk. It was big enough to seat them both comfortably, along with their books and what not. "You want to compare quizzes and then work on the self tests?" Kagome nodded and pulled out her quizzes and they traded. As soon as she began shuffling through Inuyasha's quizzes she began to notice something.  
  
"You've aced every single one of these!" she exclaimed in disbelief. Inuyasha's cheeks went a little red.  
  
"Not ever single one.." he muttered softly.  
  
"Oh sorry, you got a ninety-eight on this one.." Kagome was shell-shocked. He acted like such a rebel, but here he was pulling off better grades than she was.  
  
"What can I say? I understand math.." he said with a boyish grin that made Kagome's knees go so weak that if she wouldn't have been sitting she would have fallen over.  
  
"That's an understatement," Kagome muttered as she checked over his work. "I can barely add straight," she finished glumly. Inuyasha's felt a tug on his heart. He couldn't stand seeing her upset over anything.  
  
"Well, I can see where you're having most of your trouble," he mentioned. He then proceeded to show her how to fix the problem. Surprisingly Kagome picked it up with ease. They continued working for over an hour, so long that the numbers were beginning to swirl and her neck was beginning to cramp.  
  
"Hmm," Kagome gave a small distressed grunt, so low that human ears wouldn't have heard, but Inuyasha's sensitive demon ears picked it up quite easily. Glancing up he saw Kagome unconsciously rubbing her neck pouring over her book. Smiling a little at the idea that had popped in his head, he snapped his book closed with a bang. Kagome, who had been so engrossed in her work, jumped and then stared at Inuyasha with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Break time," he announced with a smile. Kagome grinned gratefully at him and closed her book as well.  
  
"I hate math.." she muttered as she flopped back against her chair. Then, much to her surprise Inuyasha moved his chair directly besides her. "What are you doing?" she asked him incredulously.  
  
"Turn around.." he whispered as his strong arms pushed her until she was facing away from him. Kagome shuddered at the chills his touch was sending down her spine. Kagome was glad she was facing away from him because her face was slowly turned a deep shade of red. Unconsciously she tensed her shoulders. Inuyasha noticed and frowned.  
  
"Relax," he commanded as the pulled her hair into a ponytail and placed it over her shoulder. Slowly and gently he began massaging her neck with his thumbs. Kagome felt her muscles relax and give under his steady touch. After he worked through all the knots he could find, he stopped. "Better?" he asked gently. Kagome nodded. It was all she could do to stay sitting up straight. "Good," he said with a smile. "Now lets see how you did." He picked up her paper and began checking it.  
  
"Well?" Kagome grew impatient. She just had to do well on this test.  
  
"I think you've got it Kagome!" he said as he went over the last problem. "Not a single mistake. You'll do fine tomorrow."  
  
"Seriously? I didn't make any mistakes?" she pressed again.  
  
"Not a one," he confirmed.  
  
"YEA!" Kagome yelled and impulsively hugged Inuyasha. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated as she squeezed him tighter. Inuyasha was dumbfounded for a moment, before he returned her hug. Kagome's mind cleared from her original happiness and she realized just what position she was in. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's neck and his arms were snugly around her waist. Pulling back slightly, she could feel the reluctance in his arms to actually let her go. Raising her eyes to meet his, she got lost in his intense gaze. A knock at Inuyasha's door broke the enchanted moment. Both blushed and let go quickly. Inuyasha went to answer the door and Kagome gathered up her things.  
  
"Who is it?" Inuyasha called through the closed door.  
  
"Kenji," came the slightly muffled reply. Inuyasha opened the door to a tall, lanky boy with messy brown hair.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well me and a couple of the guys were gonna go play some three on three and we need a sixth man. Interested?" Kenji looked at him hopefully. Inuyasha nodded then looked back at Kagome who was carrying all her books in her arms.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
"Go ahead Inuyasha. You said yourself that I'm all ready. Go on." Kagome urged with a smile. Secretly she was glad that he was debating on whether or not to stay her with her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again.  
  
"Positive. Thanks for everything. I'll see you in class tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder as she headed back toward her own room. Once she was out of sight, Kenji let out a little whistle.  
  
"So that's Kagome Higurashi right?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. He could still her the faint taps of her feet as she made her way up the stairs. "Thought so. Man, Hojo wasn't kidding when he said she was hot! I sure wouldn't mind to tap that ass..mmm. Damn!" Inuyasha looked down at Kenji.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, a low growl escaping from his throat. Kenji's eyes grew wide with surprise and fear.  
  
"N-nothing man," he spluttered. "I didn't say anything.." Inuyasha continued to glare at him.  
  
"That's what I thought." Inuyasha took the basketball from Kenji's arms and began dribbling it down the hallway. "So are gonna play ball or not?"  
  
"Yea, coming." Kenji trotted after Inuyasha. Whoa, he thought apprehensively. Mental note to self..Do Not piss off Inuyasha.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome barely made it back to her room; she was in such a daze. He's so amazing, and handsome, and considerate, and helpful.. Kagome stopped. This was the same guy she had been calling a prick and a jerk just days before. Why the sudden change? Because I've always like him and have just been waiting for something like this to happen.. Kagome sighed. Upon entering her room she noticed that it was clean. What the? Then she noticed the note scribbled on her marker board.  
  
~Hey Kagome...I cleaned your room for you, so you owe me big time! Anyways, call me later with details. ^_^~  
  
Kagome laughed to herself. She threw her books on the floor and grabbed her phone dialing Sango's number. She had so much to tell her!  
  
-@--@-  
  
"So, Kenji tells me you had Higurashi in your room Kaiyou. What's that all about?" Hojo asked as he defended against Inuyasha.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha asked with a grin as Kenji passed him the ball. "It's not like you're dating her or anything." Inuyasha spun easily, making a three point shot.  
  
"What if I was interested?" Hojo pressed as he dribbled the ball, trying to block Inuyasha.  
  
"I'd tell you she's not your type, asshole." Inuyasha was getting a little steamed. This Hojo kid bugged the shit out of him.  
  
"Oh really? Well I don't think that's your decision to make, now is it?" Hojo matched Inuyasha glare for glare. Hojo was taller, but Inuyasha, even without his demon strength, was a lot stronger.  
  
"I'm telling you to lay off bastard. Leave Kagome alone. She's too good for the likes of you!" Inuyasha fought to control at least a little of his temper. The last thing he needed now was to blow his cover.  
  
"Hmm, I'll let her decide that. You may find that I can please her far better than say, yourself." Hojo gave Inuyasha heinous glare. Inuyasha snapped. Faster than a blink of an eye, Inuyasha had Hojo by the throat. Holding him about 3 inches off the ground, it was Inuyasha's time to smirk.  
  
"Um..hey..Inuyasha?" Kenji tried to step in. "Let him go man. The dude's not worth it." Inuyasha gave a low growl, but put Hojo back on the ground. When Hojo's feet were firmly on the ground Inuyasha gave him a hard shove, sending him flying backwards.  
  
"He's right, you aren't worth it, and I suggest you keep my warning and leave Kagome alone. Bastard." With that Inuyasha left the gym and 5 terrified guys. Once Inuyasha was gone, two of the boys helped Hojo to his feet.  
  
"That fucking moron has no idea what he's done. I'll make Kagome mine, mark my words!" With that Hojo left the gym as well. The other four guys just sweat dropped.  
  
"Obviously he's dumber than he looks," Kenji said wisely to the others. What the hell was Hojo thinking? Inuyasha could kick his ass from here to Bangkok and he was still considering taking the guy one. Mental note to self: number two. If Hojo ever approaches you with a 'bright' idea, run away!  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Aahh..there..happy? The next chapter should be up by this weekend, Saturday at the latest. Heck I'm not doing much this weekend..maybe I'll get a whole bunch of chapters done ^_^. Anyways I'm glad people are liking this story..I hope you keep liking it after the real plot ensues. (Come on now..you didn't think that I'd keep it all happy-go- lucky did you? No, you haven't even met the bad guys yet! *Evil Grin*) Toodles for now..  
  
P.S. Neko-Chan..If you threaten Inuyasha again or any of the others for that matter..I'll just wait longer to update..BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(Ya know I'm just kidding! I love my fans! Keep reviewing!) 


	5. Sparks, Spies, and Trepidation?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Lady Rumiko Takashi, not me.  
  
lostdreams: Hello all! Did ya miss me? Anywho, here's chapter five. You finally get to meet the 'bad guys'. But before that, I received a question/review that I feel the need to explain.  
  
celt: Really cool story, I can't wait to find out more. I don't want to get ahead of the story line but aren't Onigumo and Naraku the same. Well, I'm really enjoying your story.  
  
Okay, technically yes, according to the anime/magna, but for the sake of this fic I'm going to say no. They are not the same person.  
  
Hope that clears up some confusion and does not create more in the process. ^_^ Anyways..on with chapter five: Sparks, Spies, and Trepidation?  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha calmed down on his way back to his room. As good as it would have felt to beat up Hojo, he was glad Kenji stopped him. He didn't need his cover blown just yet.  
  
Not that anything has even tried to come after Kagome yet, he thought irritably. He was getting restless. It had been over three weeks and there had been no sign of Reiana or any other kind of demon for that matter.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Inuyasha spun around.  
  
"Una! What are you doing sneaking up on me?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I've found something out, but I don't know if it's of any importance."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Well, Mia told me that Ryoko made a strange phone call right after leaving the board room the day you got this assignment."  
  
"What kind of strange phone call?"  
  
"She called someone to apologize to them, as she did not get the Higurashi case." Inuyasha's face contorted in a scowl.  
  
"Were those her exact words?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"According to Mia, yes."  
  
"That would almost imply that she knew about the case before Onigumo did," Inuyasha looked at Una in disbelief.  
  
"That's what I thought," Una said. Inuyasha continued to decipher the information that Una gave him.  
  
If that's true, then it seems that we have a spy on our hands. He didn't necessarily want to believe it. Ryoko, a hawk youkai, was the one coworker he had that he tolerated well.  
  
"Where's Ryoko now?"  
  
"As far as I know she is still in Tokyo."  
  
"Keep an eye on her, Una. I don't want to think about what could happen if she isn't really on our side." Ryoko could be wicked powerful if she was pushed.  
  
"Of course. I'll also keep trying to find more out about this case."  
  
"Thanks Una."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Oh and Una.." Inuyasha stopped the pixie in an after thought. "Be careful." If Ryoko really was working with their enemies the office wouldn't be a safe place, not to mention Onigumo wouldn't be overly thrilled to know Una was going through confidential files.  
  
"Don't worry about me." With a smile the pixie disappeared. Inuyasha stood a second longer, still digesting the information. Disturbed by her words, he went for a run to clear his mind and try and makes some sense out of the situation.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Kagome! Oi! Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome froze. She recognized that voice all to well. Keeping her head down she continued walking, pretending not to hear.  
  
"Kagome?!" The voice sounded frustrated. Kagome heard footsteps hurry in her direction and then a hand on her shoulder. Wheeling around she came face to face with Hojo. Her insides cringed. Something about Hojo gave her the creeps.  
  
"Hey Hojo," she said half-heartedly, brushing his hand off her shoulder. Scanning the swarm of students around them for any sort of distraction she spotted a certain white-haired someone headed in their direction.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called to him, waving her hand in the air, completely ignoring Hojo. Hojo face darkened at the sound of Inuyasha's name, but he didn't say anything. Noticing his expression, Kagome edged away from him, still waving at Inuyasha.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha sighed inwardly. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He didn't know why, but Una's news had bothered him greatly. There was a feeling of dread in the air, which made him even more jumpy.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha started when someone near him called her name. Glancing around, Inuyasha saw Hojo chasing Kagome.  
  
Bastard! Inuyasha started after him, but stopped when he noticed that Kagome was ignoring Hojo. Calming down a little, he decided to watch and see what happened first. She had quickened her pace at the sound of his voice, but Hojo ran to catch up with her anyway. Inuyasha felt a twinge of emotion seeing Hojo's hand rest on Kagome's shoulder longer than necessary. He felt better when he saw her brush Hojo's hand away.  
  
Ha! I knew she wouldn't like him! Inuyasha thought as relief flooded through him. Wait a minute! Why should he care? It's not like HE liked Kagome. Sure they had become friends, but that didn't mean the he should care if she liked another guy.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Relief was evident in Kagome's voice as she called him. Inuyasha smirked at the look on Hojo's face.  
  
Ha! Take that! She's calling for me asshole! Inuyasha couldn't stop those thoughts from surfacing. Wow! Kagome looks really great today. Inuyasha couldn't help admiring Kagome. She was always poised and graceful. Except when she's falling down.. Allowing a small smile to grace his features, he pushed other thoughts out of his head as he reached Kagome.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, sounding very bored. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was really happy he had shown up.  
  
"Nothing much. Just on my way to history..you coming?" Kagome's cheeks were tinged pink.  
  
"That would be why I'm here," he answered pointedly. Inuyasha became very aware that Kagome was sidling up next to him, away from Hojo.  
  
It's almost like she's afraid of him.. Inuyasha thought in wonder. Don't worry Kagome, I'm here and Hojo is a complete wuss.  
  
"Well Kag-" Hojo began but was instantly silenced by a withering look from Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea Hojo?" Kagome had now but Inuyasha between Hojo and herself.  
  
"Nevermind. See ya later." Hojo gave Inuyasha a cold look, but waved his hand and walked away very quickly.  
  
"I hope not," Kagome muttered under her breath. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"I take it you don't like him much.." he teased, as they resumed walking to class.  
  
"Ya think?" she asked sarcastically. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow. Noticing Kagome quickly apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just he really gives me the creeps." Kagome gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll protect ya from 'big bad Hojo'," Inuyasha grinned and gave her a playful punch in the arm. Kagome tried to scowl at him for mocking him, but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Okay, but who's going to protect me from you?" she asked feigning innocence. She took off running before Inuyasha could digest what she had said.  
  
"What? Me? Why you!" Inuyasha said in mock horror as he tore after her. It didn't take him long to catch her either. He threw his arms around her and hung over her shoulder, his cheek pressed firmly against hers. "Your not very good at running away," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Especially not when I want to get caught," she acknowledged coyly. Inuyasha swung her around so they were facing each other. They stood a second, oblivious to the stares they were getting. "Did you mean what you said? About protecting me from Hojo?" she finally asked quietly. Lifting her head with his finger he looked her dead in the eyes.  
  
"Sure. I'll always be here Kagome," Inuyasha's words surprised him, but was even more shocking was that him meant them. Kagome's face broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as continued walking.  
  
"No prob," he answered airily. Shyly Kagome slid her hand into his. Inuyasha's heartbeat raced.  
  
What is she doing? He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her face was a little pink, but other than that completely calm. Aw, who really cares anyway? Was his last fleeting thought as the got to class.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Perfect." A glowing pair of green eyes watched the touching scene.. "This is going better than I could have hoped." Reiana pulled away from her magic mirror, tossing a long red ponytail over her shoulder. "Hiten! Manten!"  
  
"Yes Lady Reiana?" Hiten entered the darkened room. Manten stood just behind him.  
  
"I want a status report."  
  
"Well, we've kept al of the demos after the jewel at bay. Nothing will get through our defenses," Hiten stated.  
  
"Excellent. Thing are going along very smoothly." Reiana returned to the mirror. "Phase two will begin soon."  
  
"If I may be so bold my lady, why do we not just destroy the jewel? Would that not serve our purpose just as well?" Manten asked.  
  
"And how would go about that Manten? Have you not noticed who Onigumo has sent for her preparation?" Reiana sat down on a large ornate throne.  
  
"The only person I have seen is Inuyasha, my lady." Manten looked confused.  
  
"Precisely. You wouldn't get within ten feet of the girl."  
  
"Pardon me, but Inuyasha is a filthy hanyou. There is no way he could beat both Manten and myself," Hiten spoke up, instantly wishing that he had kept his mouth shut. He knew that Reiana, a hanyou herself, had taken on Inuyasha a number of times but had yet to really defeat him.  
  
"Are you suggesting that you would like to take on Inuyasha by yourselves?" Reiana's eyes narrowed. This could work for her.  
  
"Yes my lady," Hiten answered after silently confirming with Manten. Reiana smiled coolly at them both.  
  
"Very well. You have my permission to attack Inuyasha, but the girl is not to be harmed. If you manage to beat Inuyasha, bring the girl here."  
  
"As you wish my lady." Hiten and Manten gave a curt bow and left the lair. Reiana waited until she was alone to return once again to the mirror.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this is the only way," Reiana murmured wickedly. "By the end of next week the stage will be set."  
  
-@--@-  
  
"He did what?" Sango bubbled excitedly.  
  
"Just threw his arms around me. Oh Sango! I could have died!" Kagome gushed.  
  
"Tell me what he said again!"  
  
"Well, I asked him if he meant what he said about protecting me and he said 'I'll always be here'."  
  
"Aww!" Sango squealed. Kagome had told her the story three times already. "So I get to be your maid of honor right?" she asked in all seriousness.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"What? You were mine!"  
  
"Not that! It's just we aren't even dating yet!"  
  
"Close enough. Oh Kagome! You're so lucky. Inuyasha is sooo cute!"  
  
-@--@-  
  
What's happening to me? Inuyasha sat in a tree with a clear view of Kagome's window. She was on the phone, but he was to far away to hear her conversation. He didn't regret anything that had happened today or the night before, but it confused him all the same. He was a hardened killer. He didn't have emotions. Yet all of a sudden, in a matter of three weeks, his heart had been through more turns then he would have guessed possible.  
  
I've never felt emotion for anyone before.. He sighed out loud.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" a small voice interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. Inuyasha started and gave Una a dark look.  
  
"What did I say about sneaking up on me?"  
  
"Sorry." Una suppressed a giggle. "I had a break today," she continued in an urgent tone.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha pulled his attention away from Kagome and stared at the pixie.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Shikon Jewel?" she asked.  
  
"Not that I can remember." Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Well I found that Kagome is directly connected to this Shikon Jewel. I'm not sure in what way, but it's a start."  
  
"Why is this jewel so damn important?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure. I know it's a demon jewel, but I'm not sure on it's exact uses."  
  
"What about Ryoko?"  
  
"As far as I can tell there is nothing to back up the presumption that she is a spy. She's been going about her work regularly." Una said in a defeated tone. "I'll try harder." Inuyasha gave her a small smile.  
  
"It's okay Una, just keep up the good work," Inuyasha replied, taking back up his watch on Kagome. Una watched Inuyasha for a moment before her eyes grew wide. Feeling her gaze, Inuyasha turned back to Una. "What?" he asked more harshly than he had intended.  
  
"Sorry!" Una squeaked. "It's just that.." she trailed off.  
  
"Just what?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Do you care for the girl?" she asked innocently after flying out of his reach.  
  
"Of course not!" Inuyasha spluttered. He was a terrible liar.  
  
"Didn't think so," Una said with a giggle.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: And the plot thickens! Well maybe not, but at least it's finally reared its ugly head! ^_^Okay..on a side note: I needed two henchmen and Hiten and Manten came to mind. Their characters here aren't really anything like the anime/magna. Pretty much I'm just using their names and a little of their attitude. Hope you all enjoy! Please review! 


	6. Trouble Brewing

Wrong Side  
  
Trouble Brewing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form! I am not making any money off this fic, but merely writing for the sake of nothing better to do. (Well that and I just enjoy writing..^_^)  
  
lostdreams: LOL! Wow, when I get back into writing, I really get back. Originally when I wrote this chapter it was 16 pages long..geeze..anywho..I cut it down to what has been my normal length, so it sort of ends with a cliff hanger, but not to worry! I already have the next two chapters done as well, so it won't take long do update. (I'm debating on whether or not to do them all on the same day or space it out some..). Oh well, at any rate I would like to apologize for waiting so long to get this out. It was not my intention to put two almost three months in between each chapter. I promise never to have more than one month in between updates from now on! Right then..I'll stop rambling now and let you get on with the good part. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Trouble Brewing  
  
-@--@-  
  
"So tell me Una, how is Inuyasha coming along?" Onigumo questioned the pixie.  
  
"Fine sir. He hasn't run into any demons yet, so I suppose all is going well," she answered truthfully.  
  
"None at all?" Onigumo asked in confusion.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"How peculiar.." Onigumo lapsed in to thought. Una was only giving him the bare minimum of information. Inuyasha had told her not to reveal anything about Ryoko or any of their other findings.  
  
"He is, however, curious about the purpose of his mission sir," Una began. She had exhausted every other aspect of gaining information, she might as well try her luck with the source.  
  
"What do you mean? He knows he is there to protect the Higurashi girl."  
  
"Yes sir, but why? Inuyasha doesn't understand why the girl is so important that Reiana would be after her."  
  
"Inuyasha has all the information he's getting!" Onigumo snapped. "He had no need to know why. His job is to keep the girl safe, not question my motives behind his mission. Understand?" Una nodded fearfully. "Good, now go." Una nodded again, smiling to herself behind Onigumo's back. Inuyasha was going to here about this. Onigumo's anger had justified her beliefs. He was hiding something, something big.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Onigumo waited until Una left before he let his anger really fly. With an angry fist, he broke the small table in his office. Suki came in to investigate the noise.  
  
"Sir?" she asked hesitantly, eyeing the splinters of the table covering the floor.  
  
"How much longer?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"For what sir?" Suki asked stupidly. Onigumo clenched his teeth in an effort to keep his rage in check.  
  
"How much longer until we will be ready for the jewel?" His voice strained to get through the sentence.  
  
"Two weeks tops sir," Suki answered, backing ever so slightly out of his office.  
  
"Good, now go!" he snapped. Suki didn't have to be told twice. Once he was alone again, Onigumo bent over his desk, head down, willing his nerves to calm. He didn't need Inuyasha rebelling, not now, not when they were so close. Standing up, he walked over to the window.  
  
[Gods, I have waited far to long to let some little half-breed ruin my plans now.] He let out a sigh. [Two more weeks, then it will be ready, and I, I will be at peace.]  
  
-@--@-  
  
"The test is on Wednesday. It will cover chapters six through twelve. Be sure to study!" Mr. Chibi reminded his students as they began packing their things. Kagome smiled and looked over at Inuyasha who was trying to catch her eye as well.  
  
"Study date?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course," Kagome agreed readily, glad that he had offered.  
  
"7:30, my place?"  
  
"Sounds great! I do have a government meeting at 6, but it shouldn't interfere." Kagome answered, waiting for Inuyasha to finish packing his things.  
  
"That's cool, whenever.." Inuyasha and Kagome left the classroom side by side. Both were oblivious to the jealous glare that followed them out of the classroom. Kenji, who sat just behind Inuyasha, noticed Hojo's jealous anger follow Kagome and Inuyasha out of the room. Shaking his head, he walked over to the jealous boy.  
  
"Give it up man. Kagome is spoken for," he said, clapping a hand down on Hojo's shoulder. Hojo turned and glared at Kenji.  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped, jerking his shoulder away. "It isn't over yet," he said menacingly. Turning on his heel he stormed from the room. Kenji remained still and speechless until Hojo was gone. He was more than a little concerned that Hojo was dumb enough to try something. Perhaps he'd go have a chat with Inuyasha. He wasn't sure what Hojo could have in mind, but it was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
-@--@-  
  
The two newcomers were barely noticed by the bustling college students. Hiten and Manten tried to remain as inconspicuous while they explored the campus. They were still out to prove that Inuyasha was a weakling despite his reputation.  
  
"Hey Hiten?" Manten asked timidly. "Just how are we going to get Inuyasha?"  
  
"Easy," Hiten answered, sitting down on a bench. "We get the human girl he's protecting."  
  
"But Hiten, Reiana said.."  
  
"Shut up! I know what Rei said!" Hiten snapped. "We're not going to hurt her, just use her to attract Inuyasha." Manten nodded, though he still looked confused. Sitting down next to his brother, Manten fidgeted.  
  
"Ummm Hiten?" he asked in a timid tone. "If Inuyasha is protecting the girl..how are we going to get her?" Hiten's scowl deepened.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome drummed her fingers on her desk. Student government meetings always took forever. 7:10..she had twenty minutes to get her things and get to Inuyasha's.  
  
[Come on! I have plans!] she growled mentally to the president. Almost as if he head heard Kagome's scolding, the president called for all final business and adjourned the meeting. 7:18..It was a two block walk to the dorms, she had just enough time. Running out of the student center, Kagome hurried toward the dorms.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Say Hojo! You nailed that Higraxi girl yet?" a rather drunk boy teased. It had been a tough day so Hojo and his buddies had started early. Hojo was in a foul mood anyway and the alcohol wasn't helping. Turning sharply, he brought a hard fist to the boy's face. The boy gave a cry and fell to the ground hard. "What the fuck was that for man?" the kid asked holding his bleeding nose.  
  
"Her name is Higurashi, and she's as good as mine," Hojo seethed angrily. Grabbing a twelve pack he headed outside. Nobody dared to follow. Too drunk to head much further than the front porch, Hojo sat down and cracked open his 11th in four hours. Grumbling to himself, Hojo spotted someone coming down the street. A wicked grin spread over his face when he recognized the figure as a woman. He was feeling rather lonely and wanted some 'company'. His wicked happiness turned into a gleeful malice when he realized that it was not just any girl, but Kagome that was headed his way. Feeling very satisfied with this turn of events, he finished the beer and headed down to the sidewalk. Large hedges that lined the path blocked him from Kagome's view, but allowed him to see her easily.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome kept glancing at her watch. 7:21..9 minutes, and she still needed to grab her books. A loud crash followed maniacal laughter sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. Miko University was a huge party school and it was a well- known fact that a girl should never walk alone after the parties began. Although the school doctored it's numbers, it still had the highest rape and assault charges out of all the nearby schools. In her haste, Kagome had not waited for someone to walk back with. Beginning to feel jumpy, Kagome willed herself to calm down, reasoning that it wasn't dark out yet and she probably wasn't in any danger.  
  
[Must be nice to go through school partying instead of studying..] she thought with a sigh. Unable to shake a feeling of dread that had crept up on her, Kagome picked up her pace, slowly nearing Hojo's hiding place.  
  
-@--@-  
  
7:25..Inuyasha sat on his bed looking over some notes. Kagome and him would be going over history tonight. It was an extremely simple subject for Inuyasha as he had lived through most of it. At 7:28, a knock was heard on his door. Believing it was Kagome, Inuyasha put on a bright smile. Opening the door his mood dampened when he found Kenji instead.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to sound too irritable.  
  
"Gotta talk to you. It's about Hojo," Kenji said quickly. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He wanted to tell Kenji to beat it before Kagome got there, but this sounded a little urgent.  
  
"What about him?" Inuyasha asked moodily. Kenji winced at his tone.  
  
"Well.." The more Kenji thought about what he was doing, the more stupid it sounded. Kagome was a tough cookie and could probably take care of herself, and Inuyasha, well..Inuyasha had already proven to be more than Hojo could handle.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha prompted. This was getting annoying. Kenji shook his head a little startled and decided to just tell Inuyasha what he was thinking.  
  
"Well as you may have noticed, Hojo is a bit..ummm..obsessed with Kagome."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I think he might try something.." That caught Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"What do you mean 'try something'?" he asked with a growl.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but he's stupid enough to do just about anything to get at Kagome or you," Kenji said firmly. Inuyasha sat down in thought. He was around Kagome enough that she should be fine but still..  
  
"What put this idea into your head?" Inuyasha asked finally, rather confused about Kenji's reason for telling him this.  
  
"He makes a lot of stupid comments, but that's nothing new," Kenji said slowly. HE didn't have any proof just a feeling. "I don't know why, but I'm getting a bad feeling. I know I'm not great friends with either you or Kagome, but I don't want something avoidable to happen," Kenji admitted honestly. Inuyasha lapsed into thought. He had been picking up on a bad karma, but had dismissed it as anticipation for demon attacks. As of now he hadn't considered humans any danger to Kagome or his mission.  
  
"Where is Kagome now?" Kenji asked after another minute of silence.  
  
"Government meeting..or in her room, I'm not for sure," Inuyasha admitted a bit uneasily. Kenji just nodded.  
  
"Well I wouldn't worry about her now. Hojo went out drinking today and is probably too plastered by not to form a functional thought," Kenji assured, making a move to leave. Inuyasha walked him towards the door until his phone rang.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hi! It's Sango! Sorry to bother you, but Kagome told me that the two of you were studying tonight and I just have a quick question for her."  
  
"She's not here yet," Inuyasha told her, glancing at the clock. 7:40..Inuyasha had lost track of the time talking to Kenji.  
  
"She's not?" Sango asked, her voice full of confusion. "Was she planning on going somewhere else first?"  
  
"I don't think so.." Inuyasha said slowly, a knot growing in his stomach. "Maybe she's still in her room.."  
  
"Nope. I tried that number first," Sango answered quickly.  
  
"Meeting ran late?" Inuyasha didn't know why he was making up excuses when every fiber of his being screamed that Kagome was in trouble.  
  
"No, it didn't. See Leena's here and she's the secretary. She told me that Kagome ran right out of the meeting as soon as it was over almost twenty minutes ago!" Sango's sentences became broken. She was talking to at least two other people in the background, her voice growing strained with worry.  
  
"Can't find Kagome?" Kenji shot in, getting that much from listening to Inuyasha's half of the conversation. After a slight hesitation he headed for the door. Inuyasha stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. If anyone was going after Kagome it would be him.  
  
"Later Sango," Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha.." Sango's voice was cut off abruptly as Inuyasha hung up the phone. Kenji looked up at Inuyasha in surprise. Dismissing Kenji's confused gaze, Inuyasha picked up his keys and grabbed his sword. Kenji's eyes widened and filled with fear at the sight of the weapon.  
  
"What's that for?" he asked nervously. Inuyasha ignored his question.  
  
"You stay here in case Kagome shows up!" he ordered Kenji firmly. Too weirded out to speak, Kenji nodded. Racing out of the building, Inuyasha took to the trees trying to catch Kagome's scent. When he found it, there was a strong stench of fear mixed in. Leaping into action, Inuyasha followed his nose, muttering worriedly to himself.  
  
[What the hell is going on?????]  
  
@--@-  
  
lostdreams: AAAHH! Cliff hanger! Don't worry.I'm leaning toward releasing the next two chapters today as well, so it'll be like instant gratification. Please read and review! 


	7. Explosion

Wrong Side  
  
Tip of the Iceberg  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. is not mine, but Reiana is so leave her alone! Thanks so much!  
  
lostdreams: Okay, I know I said that I was going to have this one out sooner..I ended up revising a lot. The old version didn't quite fit into my story as well. I was also going to cut this one down as well, but there was just no place to do it effectively. So instead I'm giving you a rather long chapter. Hope everyone likes it..Don't really have too much more to say here..Let me know what you think!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Tip of the Iceberg  
  
-@--@-  
  
Hojo waited silently for Kagome to get close enough. Snapping out a hand, he had Kagome's wrist before she knew what hit her.  
  
"What the?" Kagome struggled against Hojo's hold. "Hojo! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You kept refusing me bitch," Hojo said softly, shooting out a hand to stroke the side of her face before pulling back and slapping her hard. "But you aren't going to refuse me anymore." he slurred. The stench of alcohol almost made Kagome gag.  
  
"Hojo..you're drunk," Kagome coughed trying to pull away from him. Snarling Hojo twisted her wrist back, causing Kagome to cry out in pain.  
  
"I am not drunk whore!" he said vehemently. His grip was surprisingly strong even for his current condition. As much as Kagome fought, she couldn't get away. Half pulling, half dragging Kagome off of the sidewalk, Hojo threw her roughly to the ground. Kagome let out a sharp cry as she hit the dirt hard. Before she could recover from the fall, Hojo's strong fist collided with her face. Gasping in pain, Kagome fell to the ground a second time. Stars winked before her eyes. Fighting to stay coherent, Kagome felt Hojo's powerful hands close tightly around her heck. Realizing just how dire her situation was, Kagome couldn't hold back her tears.  
  
"Why are you crying wench?" Hojo asked cruelly. He shoved her hard into the ground. Moving, he straddled her trembling frame, pinning her small body beneath his. If Kagome had any doubt about his intentions they were confirmed when she felt his hand on her inner thigh and creeping upward. "You know..I was hoping that you'd realize just how much of a loser that Inuyasha is on your own."  
  
"He's better than you. A thousand times better!" she rasped. Snarling Hojo brought a heavy fist back to her face.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" he growled, but he calmed down quickly. "I can please you so much better than that asshole.." he told her softly. Despite his drunkenness, he deftly he caught her wrists with one hand and held them over her head. His other hand slithered down to work on the button of her jeans. Working up a scream, Kagome bucked her hips in an effort to throw him off. Brining his mouth down over hers; he silenced her scream with a bruising kiss. Sitting on her legs, Kagome's antics were soon put to rest.  
  
"Save the rocking till I'm inside you," he said maliciously. "First I'm gonna.."  
  
Kagome never heard what Hojo was planning. In a flash of red and silver, Hojo lay sprawled on the ground a good twenty feet away. Kagome stared up at her savior, not really surprised at who it was.  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha had followed Kagome's scent to an infuriating scene. Kagome was crying with her back on the ground with a plastered and dangerous Hojo on top of her. Rage blinded Inuyasha as he leapt into action. Forgetting to restrain his demon strength, Inuyasha's fist rammed into Hojo's head, sending the mortal boy flying. Standing protectively in front of Kagome, Inuyasha waited, almost hoping that Hojo would get up so he could lay him down again. It wasn't until Kagome said his name that he took his attention from the fallen Hojo back to Kagome. Turning to her, Inuyasha felt his blood boil at the sight of the darkening bruises on her face and finger marks on her neck. Tears were still falling frantically down her face making his heart wrench but it also caused to fuel his anger. Forcing himself to calm down, he knelt down beside her. He didn't make any move to touch or hold her just yet; the last thing he wanted was to frighten her more and inadvertently push her away.  
  
"Kagome? Are you..?" Inuyasha bit his tongue to keep from asking 'are you okay'. Was he stupid? Of course she wasn't. "I'm so sorry.." he said softly. Kagome was on the ground in the fetal position, but at his words she threw herself into his arms. She didn't say a word, but merely held on to him, still crying freely. Tentatively Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, very unsure of how to help. "It's okay Kagome," he whispered. "You're safe now."  
  
"Well isn't this touching?" a cold voice sneered. "The great and ruthless Inuyasha comforting a simpering mortal." Hiten slowly faded into view, followed closely by Manten. "Never thought I'd see the day you went soft." Hiten's eye burned red. Kagome felt Inuyasha tense beside her at the sound of the newcomer's voice. Giving her an assuring look, Inuyasha stood and faced Hiten.  
  
"You bastard. You better not of had anything to do with this!" Inuyasha snarled, standing in front of Kagome. Hiten let out a sinister chuckle.  
  
"Unfortunately I can claim none of this work as my own," Hiten retorted, eyeing Kagome. "Though I assure you, I'd be glad to finish it." Kagome whimpered softly, cringing behind Inuyasha.  
  
Hiten and Manten had wandered around the entire day. By now they had figured out who Kagome was by how much time Inuyasha had spent with her. They were, however, no closer to forming a plan on how to draw out Inuyasha. Finding Kagome being confronted by Hojo had been a stroke of luck for the brothers, especially when Inuyasha showed up.  
  
"If you touch one hair on Kagome's head you won't be alive long enough to regret it," Inuyasha threatened, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Relax. Reiana doesn't want her yet. We're only here for you." Hiten grinned nastily, while Inuyasha clenched his fist in anger.  
  
"Feh..you two aren't worth my time!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome stood behind him, regarding Hiten and Manten fearfully. She had already begun to get over the Hojo incident the minute that Hiten and Manten had shown up. Unbeknownst to anyone other than Sango, Kagome could see demons in their true form (Though she didn't necessarily understand that's what she was seeing). Hiten and especially Manten's demon forms terrified her.  
  
"What are those?" she whispered, not thinking that anyone could hear her. She had long ago straightened herself up and fixed her clothing.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha. Are you just going to stand there?" Hiten challenged, pulling out a wicked looking scythe. Not waiting for a reply, Hiten sent a bolt of lightning at Inuyasha and Kagome. Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leapt far out of the way. It all happened so fast that Kagome barely had time to marvel at Inuyasha's strength.  
  
"Kagome head back to the dorms.." Inuyasha told her calmly once they had landed. Taking a step back, Kagome just stared at him, her eyes full of fear and confusion. She was shocked and scared by the energy blasts, but she didn't want to leave Inuyasha in apparent danger.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked in return, making no move to leave. Inuyasha looked back at Hiten and Manten.  
  
"I'll explain it later! Just please go! I promised to protect you and I will! I just need you to get out of here!" Kagome was shocked by his words and quickly backed away. Turning, Kagome sprinted in the direction of the dorms, but instead of going back, she hid in some bushes to watch the fight. Inuyasha, believing she was gone, smiled and turned to face Hiten.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would show up," Inuyasha said with a cocky smile. "It's been kinda dull around here without a couple of punching bags." Inuyasha rolled his shoulders and loosened up some, while Hiten laughed and lowered into a fighting stance.  
  
"We have full permission to destroy you," Hiten said with a sadistic smile. Manten laughed wickedly behind him. "And when we're done with you, the jewel will come with us."  
  
"Sure sure sure..the jewel..whatever.." Inuyasha said loftily. Hiten gaped at him a moment before bursting out in cruel laughter.  
  
"Are you implying that you do not know about the jewel? You do not even understand the purpose of your presence here?" Manten asked, laughing along with Hiten.  
  
"Of course he doesn't Manten. He's only Onigumo's lackey," Hiten taunted.  
  
"Well technically we are Reiana's lackeys.." Manten started thoughtfully.  
  
"Shut up!" Hiten growled. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"So if you're so smart, what's the deal with this jewel?" Inuyasha baited.  
  
"It's the girl you idiot!" Manten said triumphantly, earning a sharp smack from Hiten.  
  
"Shut up!" Hiten told Manten again. "We don't need to tell him anything!" The brothers bickered for a moment, giving Inuyasha a chance to think for a minute.  
  
[Kagome's a jewel? Are they talking about that Shikon jewel Una was telling me about?] Inuyasha's mind raced.  
  
[What's going on? Those guys act like they know me, but I'm sure I've never met them! Inuyasha seems to know them though..] From her hiding spot, Kagome was far enough away to be safe, but close enough to hear everything that was going on.  
  
"Are you read to die Inuyasha?" Hiten asked after finally shutting up Manten.  
  
"If anyone dies today it will be the two of you!" Inuyasha sneered, charging Hiten. Hiten raised his Thunder Pike, forcing Inuyasha to alter his course. Hiten then sent a bristling bolt of lightning after Inuyasha. Drawing his sword to block the attack, Inuyasha was shocked to see the sword transform in a glowing light. Instead of the normal katana it was now a huge blade.  
  
"What the?" Hiten exclaimed, stepping back slightly. Inuyasha looked surprised as well. He had been using this sword of his father's for over five hundred years and it had never done anything like this before. The energy radiating from the blade was incredible.  
  
"Where did he learn such trickery as this?" Manten asked, all but cowering in fear. Inuyasha swung the sword around finding just as light and agile as before.  
  
"Well this is new," Inuyasha muttered with a smile. The scales had just tipped in his favor. "Come on Hiten! Let's do this now!" Inuyasha snarled, leaping at the elder Thunder Brother. The clash was terrible. The power from Inuyasha's sword seemed evenly matched against Hiten's Thunder Pike. As the fight raged, it became very clear that Inuyasha's strength and experience would weigh Hiten down, that is until Manten joined the fight. Fighting both brothers simultaneously took its toll on Inuyasha and getting injured a few times dropped his speed considerably. Kagome noticed all this and began to get worried for Inuyasha's safety. She couldn't help thinking how strange it was that with all the noise and light from the energy attacks no one had come to investigate. She didn't realize that she was the only mortal who could see the blasts.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Give it up you worthless hanyou! You don't stand a chance against two full demons!" Hiten goaded. Temporarily blinded by anger, Inuyasha fiercely attacked Hiten, not paying attention to Manten who was moving behind Inuyasha, getting ready to attack.  
  
[Hey! That's not fair!] Kagome thought angrily noticing the trap. Grabbing a large stone, Kagome flung it at Manten's head, nailing him. Howling in surprise, Manten turned on Kagome.  
  
"You little wench!" he snarled charging her angrily.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. There wasn't enough time for him to stave off Manten's assault. Panicking slightly Inuyasha charged, in a desperate attempt to save Kagome. Crying out in fear, Kagome held up her hands to ward of Manten's assault. Just when Manten came within striking distance a violent pink light surrounded the two, completely encompassing their forms.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, pushed back by the light. Hiten ran up as well, his eyes straining for a glimpse of his brother. When the light faded, only one figure was still standing.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha called out in a hushed tone. The girl was still standing in the same position, her eyes fearfully focused on her hand.  
  
[What the hell was that? Did I do that?] Kagome's mind reeled as she looked down at the fallen Manten.  
  
"Manten!" Hiten called rushing to his brother's side. In two leaps Inuyasha was beside Kagome. The blast seemed to have no effect on her at all. Manten however was severely stunned by the attack. After making sure that Manten was conscious and going to be all right, Hiten turned savagely on Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"You bitch! You will pay for Manten's pain with your life!" Hiten raised up the Thunder Pike. Charging the two, Hiten suddenly stopped. As if hearing something that Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't, they watched Hiten's expression go from furious to outraged. Glaring menacingly at the hanyou and human, Hiten lowered his scythe and backed away. "We're done," he said curtly as he and Manten vanished.  
  
"Oh no we're not!" Inuyasha bellowed leaping to where Hiten had been standing. Reaching the spot far too late, Inuyasha angrily slammed his fist into the ground.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome called softly. She had so many questions swarming through her head she didn't know where to start. Hojo was completely forgotten, as this seemed far more important. Hearing her voice, Inuyasha cursed mentally. Turning slowly he faced her, unsure of how much she had pieced together. By the conversations alone she could decipher he was in fact a demon.  
  
[Will she hate me? Will she run in fear?] Inuyasha's mind raced. Upon looking at her, he instantly latched on to the bruises on her face. Anger coursed through him. [I should have been there sooner! She shouldn't have gotten hurt!] Glancing over, he noticed that Hojo was gone. The drunken boy had woken up during Inuyasha's scuffle with Hiten and had promptly run away.  
  
[What just happened? Am I alive? What's going on?] Kagome tried to force herself to concentrate on one thing at a time. [Blood..] Looking around there was quite a bit of blood. For a split second Kagome thought she had been the one bleeding, but soon noticed the wounds still oozing on Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome..I.." Inuyasha began, but she silenced him with a finger.  
  
"You're hurt," she said softly, motioning to a particularly nasty wound on his shoulder. Inuyasha all but face faulted. After all that had happened she was worried about his stupid shoulder.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha took her wrists to keep her from looking at his wounds. He frowned slightly at the girl. Shaking her head, Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Let's go back so I can clean those up for you.." she told him quietly with a gentle smile. Inuyasha was thrown for a loop. Kagome couldn't really be so dense could she?  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha lashed out, the tension getting to him. "You were almost rape, killed, and just found out the demons are real and I'm one of them and you're worried about my stupid injuries?" His grip tightened unconsciously on her wrist. "Don't you care? Doesn't it matter? You should be running in fear from me! I am a fucking demon!" Kagome pulled back and looked down. Inuyasha's sensitive nose could pick up the scent of her tears. Groaning inwardly he scolded himself. He had had no intention of making her cry.  
  
"Inuyasha.." she said softly, trying hard to get a grip on her emotions. "I don't want to think about that right now. It's just too much to process. Please..let me help you. Save the explanations for later.." Inuyasha looked shocked a little hesitant to let the whole thing drop.  
  
"But..demons.." Inuyasha sputtered. He couldn't believe that she was taking this so well..  
  
"I think I already knew that," Kagome said softly, placing a hand on his good shoulder. "I mean..I've seen the ears and claws and fangs and tails..I really should have guessed.." she admitted softly.  
  
"Y-you can see my ears?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since always," Kagome said indifferently. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Are you telling me that you've been able to see my ears, claws and fangs since the day you met me and you still allowed yourself to be alone with me?" he asked incredulously. Kagome looked at him strangely and nodded.  
  
[That can't be righ..she let me hold her hand without shying away from my claws. She never winced at my fangs..]  
  
"Why should you having dog ears and whatnot determine whether I spend time with you or not?" Kagome asked, clearly not seeing why she should have a problem with this.  
  
"Because it marks me as a demon! Aren't you afraid? Aren't you going to run away?" Inuyasha was at a complete loss of rational thought. Why wasn't she acting like everyone else? Why didn't his being a demon seem to bother her? Why did he have a strange floating feeling in his stomach? (Whoa..where did that one come from? ^_^) Kagome shocked him even further by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
"You saved my life Inuyasha. You've never tried to hurt me, and other than being a jerk when I first met you, you've never given me any reason to fear you. Do you honestly think I'd be so shallow as to spite the person that saved my life just because they're a demon?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but promptly shut it. He did not think that Kagome was going to be this understanding. "Now can we please go look at your wounds? You can tell me everything else afterwards." Inuyasha nodded, stunned into silence. Smiling, Kagome slipped her hand in his, and the two slowly made their way back to the dorms.  
  
_-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Awww...so sweet! LOL! Anyway hoped you guys liked this one. Next chapter coming soon: Unanswered Questions! 


	8. Questions Left The Aftermath

Wrong Side  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.  
  
lostdreams: Okay..sorry if this took a while, but I've just been on a huge roll with You Want Me To WHAT? A little note..this chapter does get a little steamy towards the end, but nothing extravagant or explicit. Anywho I hope you all like it!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Questions Left  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Why did you call us back!?" Hiten growled after taking Manten back to Reiana's stronghold. "I was about to.."  
  
"You were about to ruin everything and get yourself killed in the process," Reiana interrupted coldly. "Kagome is a priestess! And a damn powerful one at that," Reiana looked absolutely livid.  
  
"So? Priestesses are a dime a dozen," Hiten scoffed. "She's not as powerful as Midoriko." Reiana didn't answer. She looked deep in thought. Hiten didn't like her silence. "Right?" he baited. Rei finally looked at him.  
  
"I don't know. She could be feeding off of the jewel in which case that would make her even more powerful than Midoriko ever was." Reiana's voice was ominous. Hiten's face paled slightly and his anger diminished.  
  
"Did you know she was a priestess?" he asked quietly, wondering if this would affect how they went about their business.  
  
"No, but I'm glad I found out now." Rei lapsed in to silence, her brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Does this ruin our plans?" Hiten pressed further. Reiana remained quiet for a moment before slowly shaking her head.  
  
"No..I don't think so..We may have to include her far more now than with the original plan." Reiana allowed a small smiled to creep into her features. "I think I'll need to have a little talk with Miss Higurashi." Hiten grinned as well.  
  
"Yes milady. Allow me to get her for you.." Hiten offered with a bow. [And allow me to repay her for Manten's injuries..] he added mentally. Reiana considered his offer for a moment, but then shook her head.  
  
"No. You've instilled a fear in her and I want her compliable."  
  
"Are you going to retrieve her yourself?" Hiten asked rather incredulously.  
  
"No. I think I'll ask Ryoko to take care of it. She's been waiting for a new assignment since she missed the actual case."  
  
"Very good milady," Hiten said stiffly. He still wanted revenge on Inuyasha and Kagome. Reiana noticed his less than compliable nature, but said nothing. "Is that all?" he asked with the same stiffness.  
  
"Yes, go and tend to Manten," Reiana ordered with a wave of her hand. Hiten bowed curtly and strode out of the room.  
  
[He's becoming obstinent..I had better keep an eye on him..] she thought grimly. The last thing she needed now was a mutiny.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"So you're a part of this ancient order that is protecting the world from the return of Naraku?" Kagome questioned, placing a bandage over Inuyasha's shoulder. They had headed back to Kagome's room after the fight, as she had the better first aid kit. Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's bed and she was just behind him tending his wounds.  
  
"Basically," Inuyasha hid a wince as Kagome pulled the bandage tight.  
  
"And how am I involved?" Kagome asked as she put a final piece of tape to hold her work in place.  
  
"We're still fuzzy on that.." Inuyasha admitted, stretching out his shoulder tentatively. Satisfied with the job she did, he pulled his shirt back on. Kagome moved around to sit beside Inuyasha.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yea..Una and me. She's my partner, a pixie. They work kind of like personal assistants. All of the assassins have one," Inuyasha explained. He had decided on the way to the dorm to just tell Kagome everything. She knew too much now not to. "According to Una, you're directly connected to the Shikon Jewel." Kagome nodded, but her face remained blank.  
  
"And that is?" she prompted after a moment of silence. Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out heavily.  
  
"Well..ummm..we're..uh..not exactly sure.." he said sheepishly. "All we know is that it's a demon jewel, but we don't know what that means.."  
  
"I see.." Kagome sat still, lost in thought. So here was this half demon that was sent to protect her because of her relation to some demon jewel. "So where do Hiten and Manten fit into all of this?"  
  
"Well they both work for Reiana. She's our public enemy number one."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She's Naraku's child."  
  
"Oh..and I take it she's trying to get her father back.." Kagome pieced together.  
  
"That's about the size of it." Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully, gauging her reaction. She now knew basically everything that he did.  
  
"And you don't know what exactly this jewel is used for?" she asked one last time.  
  
"Not a clue. Like I said, for some reason Onigumo is keeping a lockdown on this case. Even Una's having trouble getting information."  
  
"I see.." Kagome fell silent once again. It was a lot for her to take in. She was doing so well right now because she had detached herself from the situation. She wasn't thinking about it in context to her life.  
  
"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked tentatively after several minutes of silence. Kagome looked up a tad surprised.  
  
"It's just a lot to think about," she said softly. Inuyasha nodded, fully sympathetic with that statement. "By the way..thank you for saving me," she added shyly. "Who knows what would have happened to me tonight if you hadn't shown up." Kagome let the sentence hang. She had a very good idea of what would have happened to her, but just thinking about it made her blood run cold.  
  
"I'm just glad I got there in time," Inuyasha said softly, more to himself than to her. "I would never of forgiven myself if anything would have happened to you.." Kagome's heart stopped for a moment.  
  
[Did he mean that?] Her heart suddenly began pounding.  
  
[Whoa! Did I just say that???] Inuyasha felt a blush rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Ummm..I mean..that would mean I failed my mission after all.." he recovered lamely. Kagome gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"Of course..never thought it'd be any other way," she said innocently. Inuyasha gave her a sideways glance, but said nothing. Losing themselves to their thoughts, the to stopped conversing yet again. Slowly the silence became deafening to Inuyasha. Kagome's face was serene, but it was clear her mind was full of what they had been talking about.  
  
"So what about that pink light?" Kagome's question took Inuyasha by surprise.  
  
"Huh?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"When Manten was charging me, you stopped him with that pink light attack..it was so different from your other attacks. I was just wondering about it."  
  
"I didn't do that Kagome.." Inuyasha said slowly, a light frown on his face. "You did.."  
  
"Me?" she asked incredulously. "But I.." Kagome stopped mid-sentence, memories rushing back into her head. The car accident. The pink light surrounding her, cushioning her, saving her life..pink light..  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly, reaching a hand out to the girl. Kagome only stared at him, suddenly wanting comfort. Her body was doing things she didn't understand. She was being persued by demons for something she knew virtually nothing about, and she was in love with a 500-year-old hanyou.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha what's happening?" All of Kagome's uncertainties came flooding to the surface. All of her repressed emotions came spilling out in the form of tears. Throwing herself into his arms Kagome clung to Inuyasha for all she was worth. Nothing made sense to her anymore and things were just getting more confusing by the minute. Inuyasha was completely mauled by Kagome's tears, unsure of how to handle the girl's fried emotions. He really couldn't fathom what she might be thinking right now, couldn't begin to know how she was feeling. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Shh..Kagome it'll be okay. There's a lot of things I don't know yet, but I'll find out for you..I promise," he whispered as he absently began stroking her hair. "You're not alone either..I'm here Kagome. I'll always be here for you." Kagome choked on a sob when she heard his tender words. Forcing herself to stop crying, Kagome pushed back from Inuyasha's embrace, taking note that he was reluctant to let her go.  
  
"Do you promise?" she asked quietly. She was still very close to him, her arms resting on his shoulders. "Do you promise not to leave me? I don't think I could deal with any of this by myself.." Kagome's lower lip quivered lightly. Inuyasha looked at her determination in his gentle golden eyes.  
  
"I don't doubt you're strong enough to handle this Kagome, but I wouldn't dare leave you all the same..I.." Inuyasha faltered, his eyes filling with an unreadable expression. Kagome just stared at him, the same grateful expression on her face. Neither seemed able to speak, nor did they notice the distance between them lessening.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered, just before their lips touched. The innocent kiss quickly faded into much more. Kagome felt a thrill ride through her system as Inuyasha kissed her back with just as much passion as she was giving him. A once repressed desire quickly flared in both of them and the kiss became more desperate. Neither wanted to pull away, but the need for oxygen soon broke the two apart.  
  
"Oh my gods.." Kagome whispered. She had never had such a complete kiss. Inuyasha's passion and desire were equal to her own. They completed each other. Unsure if he wanted to try again, Kagome couldn't raise her eyes to him. Looking down, almost in an embarrassed manner, Kagome's heart began racing again when she felt Inuyasha place a finger under her chin to lift her face back to him. Upon reaching his gaze, Kagome found her eyes sliding back to his lips. Her desire to kiss him was becoming unbearable. Suddenly she found herself locking lips with the gorgeous hanyou a second time. Where the first kiss had been unplanned and passionate, this kiss was much more thought out. Inuyasha clearly gained confidence from the first kiss as he gently prodded her lips with his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Kagome quickly obliged, and caressed Inuyasha's wandering tongue with her own. Her arms slid around his neck as his encircled her waist. Drawing to one another, the distance between them closed to virtually nothing. Taking short breaks only to breathe, they continued to battle tongues, as their passion continued to mount. Inuyasha slowly became braver still as he let his hands start roving Kagome's figure. Running his hand down her side, he caught on the hem of her shirt. Poking a finger underneath, he lightly touched the smooth skin of her stomach. Kagome gasped into his mouth, his touch causing a volt of electricity to course through her. Encouraged by her reaction, Inuyasha pushed her shirt up more, moving his whole hand across her bare skin. Gasping again Kagome pushed her head back, amazed that such a light touch could send her such a wave of emotions. Inuyasha took this opportunity to kiss his way down to her neck. Using his fangs lightly, he nipped and sucked gently on her sensitive skin, moving all the way to her collar bone and back up again. At the same time he was lowering her back onto the bed, shifting so he was over top of her, but supporting all of his own weight. Kagome couldn't stop the moans and gasps from escaping her throat. Each sound she made egged Inuyasha on further, while heightening his own passion at the same time. Slowly he moved his hand up under her shirt further, gently massaging her breast through her bra. Kagome groaned and arched into his hand. Smiling, Inuyasha quickly moved the fabric aside and took her hard nipple in his fingers, tweaking it gently. The little action sent Kagome spiraling and she tangled her hands in his hair, moving them slowly up to his ears. Once her fingers found the soft velvet, she unconsciously began to rub them. Inuyasha let out a low growl that eventually softened into a sort of purring. Completely turned on by the noise, Kagome continued her ministrations and tried to pull his lips back to hers. Obliging, Inuyasha captured her lips in a searing kiss that rocked both of their senses. Wanting more, Kagome's hand fell to Inuyasha's waistline and pulled his shirt over his head. Moving to help her, Inuyasha took the shirt from her and tossed it across the room. He let his hands fall to return the gesture when a knock resounded on the door. Surprised and extremely irritated, Inuyasha began to sit up, but Kagome pulled him back.  
  
"The door's locked and I'm not home," she whispered lightly, kissing him again. Completely turned on by her implications, Inuyasha prepared to resume his antics when Sango came through the unlocked door.  
  
"Hey Kagome! I've been.." Sango's eyes almost bugged out of her head and her face slowly turned the color of a tomato. Kagome let out a little squeal and shoved Inuyasha's still wounded form on to the floor. Groaning in pain, Inuyasha glared up at Kagome.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he asked irritably, but Kagome ignored him, her face the same color as Sango's.  
  
"I am so sorry," Sango said, backing clumsily out of the room. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay Kagome and I can see you are, so I'll be going now.." Backing into the doorway, Sango gave a soft oof, and skedaddled out the door, shutting it on her way out.  
  
"I thought you said the door was locked.." Inuyasha teased after Sango had gone. The expression Kagome's face had been enough for him to forgive her for pushing him on the floor. Kagome's face turned an impossible shade of red.  
  
"Oh my gods.." she said quietly, putting her hands up on her burning cheeks. Inuyasha chuckled lightly and moved up next to her again.  
  
"What?" he teased. "Are you embarrassed being seen with me?" he asked with a soft laugh. He kissed her gently on the cheek. Kagome finally recovered and looked at him in a controlled panic, not realizing he was joking.  
  
"Oh gods no Inuyasha! I'm not embarrassed being seen with you! Not at all!" she said quickly. Inuyasha laughed again and put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh..I know baka..I know.." He leaned down and replaced his finger with his lips. Making the kiss considerable shorter than the others Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her with a soft gaze. "You should get some rest now. You've had a long night and we have to act normal tomorrow.." he said in a sober voice. Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha had explained to her earlier that no one else would understand what was going on, not that they could see much of it anyway. They had both agreed to keep the whole situation with Hojo and the Thunder Brothers a secret. They didn't need any kind of attention drawn to them right now, especially since Reiana was beginning to reveal her involvement.  
  
"Yea," she said softly. School didn't seem so important any more. Not with everything that she now knew was really going on. Kissing her again, Inuyasha got up to leave. With his hand on the doorknob, Kagome panicked at the thought of being alone. "Wait!" she cried moving between the door and Inuyasha. "You don't have to go. I mean it's late..you could just stay.." Kagome said quickly, trying to come up with a good reason for him to stay without making it sound sexual. Inuyasha frowned at her, confused until he saw genuine fear in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked softly, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders.  
  
"I afraid.." she admitted softly, not meeting his eyes. "I don't want to be alone Inuyasha. Please, stay with me?" she begged. Hugging the girl, Inuyasha locked the door behind her back.  
  
"I told you I'd never leave you Kagome, and I won't," he said quietly, kissing the top of her head. Leading Kagome back to the bed, he pulled back the comforter and motioned for her to climb in. Kagome moved obediently, but surprised Inuyasha when she pulled him in afterwards. Nuzzling up against him, Kagome finally felt safe.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered sleepily, her eyes already closed. Shushing her quietly, Inuyasha wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. Kagome's breathing soon leveled out, letting Inuyasha know the girl was asleep. Kissing her forehead softly, Inuyasha closed his eyes as well.  
  
[I'll be with you forever Kagome. You're mine..] he thought dreamily as he too drifted off to sleep.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Whoo hoo..how was that everyone? I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure did! Okay next chapter: Kagome's Little Visit, coming soon! 


End file.
